After Heavenly Host: Confessions in the Rain
by Clsh.0592
Summary: Ayumi feels guilty for introducing the cursed Sachiko charm which indirectly led to the death of a few friends and beloved teacher. Hence, out of depression, she tries to end her life on the rooftop but is stopped by Yoshiki. Heartfelt emotions would be poured out together with the rain that falls deeply on them. Can Ayumi find peace and love in Yoshiki?
1. Chapter 1: Guilt and tears

"Nakashima-san... Mochida-kun... I'm sorry... So sorry... If only I hadn't come up with that stupid idea of performing that charm. Shinohara... Suzumoto... Morishige... Ms Yui... are all dead because of me. It's all my fault." Ayumi Shinozaki thought to herself while fighting back tears and running along the corridor of the school.

(15 minutes ago)

"So it... was you?" Satoshi Mochida asked in slight disbelief.

"Seiko couldn't move... but instead of saving her, I put a noose around her neck." Naomi said, her brown eyes downcast.

"You don't remember any of it?" Satoshi asked.

"When I saw that scene play out, my mind just shut down. I couldn't think at all... and a black mist began forming around me. I was slipping away..." Naomi then recounted everything that happened to her when she saw the video of her possessed form hanging her own best friend Seiko Shinohara in Heavenly Host Elementary School. She could easily recall the vivid images of the black mist that surrounded her while she was crying out in despair of finding out the truth of Seiko's death. Naomi had been nearly consumed by the darkening until she continuously received the text message that Seiko had wanted to send to her before she died. Naomi then finally realised that Seiko never died hating her, and managed to break out of her darkening to join the others in performing the reverse Sachiko charm that brought them back home.

"Hey... Seiko... she... she really existed didn't she? She really spent all that time with us right?!" Naomi asked, sobbing. After they had arrived back in school, they had found out the sick twist in reality: nobody else remembered those who died in Heavenly Host except themselves. It was hard to fathom that the curse would play such a sick horrible prank on them. And worse was when nobody remembers your bestest friend.

"She did. She was real, Naomi." Satoshi said reassuringly.

"Ms Yui... and the others too... I can't stand the thought that I'll never see them again!" Naomi sobbed. "Just one last time... I just want to talk to Seiko... one last time!"

It broke Satoshi's heart to see Naomi cry. "I know you do..." He, too was grieved about the tragic deaths of their friends and their homeroom teacher, Ms Yui, and hence he could feel the same suffering that Naomi felt. Satoshi pulled Naomi into a tight embrace and mourned together with her for their friends.

Ayumi watched through the slight gap between the door and fought to hold back her tears throughout the entire conversation. Upon realising how much Naomi blamed herself for Seiko's death, Ayumi felt even more guilty for showing them the charm in the first place. Ayumi also knew that Satoshi and Naomi had feelings for each other, and felt that they would hate her for indirectly causing their friends' deaths. Ayumi could not stand the agonizing pain in her heart and burst away from the door. She just wanted a place where she could be alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**Sorry for the delay. I had been pretty busy with work, but still do find time to write during the night. This chapter is definitely much longer than the first chapter. I plan to write another 2 more chapters which will end this story nicely. I really appreciate your honest feedback and thanks to those who have followed and favourite my story even before the 2nd chapter was out!**

Ayumi ran aimlessly through the school corridor, bumping into a few very annoyed students along the way. The hallways passed by her in a blur. She dashed up flights of stairs and turned around corners until she found herself at the door that said "Rooftop access". Though Ayumi had never been on the rooftop before (she had no reason to go there before), she swung the door open and went up onto the rooftop of Kisaragi Academy.

Ayumi took in the empty and open surroundings and felt a gush a of wind blowing against her. She walked to the railings that fenced up the rooftop and felt some butterflies in her stomach. Upon gazing downwards at the sheer immense height of the school, she could barely see cars whisking on the street below like little ants.

Once again, Naomi and Satoshi's conversation, as well as images of their deceased friends flashed inside Ayumi's mind. Depressed, she grasped the railing and bent her head down and sobbed again, panting heavily.

"Nakashima, I'm sorry about Shinohara... Don't blame yourself... Shinohara..."

* * *

_"Hehe, Naomi. Your boobs are just so soft and squishy."_

_"Seiko, stop that! We're in school!" Naomi struggled to push Seiko's hands away._

_"Naomi, you secretly want Mochida to be the one doing it righhtttt?" Seiko teased her. _

_"What? N-No, Seiko!" Ayumi saw Naomi blushing. _

_"Hehhh, you're blushing! So when are you going to confess your feelings to Mochida eh?"_

_"Seiko!"_

_"Naomi and Mochida would make such a cute couple! I know Mochida also likes you! Don't you think they look cute together class rep?" Seiko turned to Ayumi._

_Ayumi chuckled. "Well, I guess so. They do like each other." Ayumi had a secret crush on Mochida, but knew that Mochida seemed to have feelings for Naomi._

_"Erm... I think we should just go for lunch! Come on Seiko!" Naomi was ready to change the awkward topic and pulled Seiko out of the classroom. Ayumi smiled and shook her head as she followed behind. It was always fun to watch the two best friends interacting or bickering like that, especially with Seiko's "pervertedness". She would never want to be in Naomi's place with Seiko around._

_(During cultural festival:)_

_"Oh yeah! I bet loads of people will love our red bean soup! It's the best! You are a great cook Naomi!" Seiko clapped her hands in pure happiness._

_"Oh, it's nothing much Seiko." Naomi flushed. She did not like being overly praised, preferring to stay humble._

_"Heyyyy don't say that. But I guess you have a point. Our stall wouldn't be here without our awesome class rep Shinozaki-san!"_

_"Hey, it was nothing, Shinohara. Just.. doing my job as a class rep I guess. The festival will not be a success without you guys! You all helped me a lot!" Ayumi complimented her classmates, face flushed at Seiko's praises._

_"Hehe, always so modest, our class rep! By the way, what do you say we three go and check out the booths for the other classes? I saw one where they are selling delicious looking rice cakes!" Seiko suggested, hands clapping in elation. Seiko loved festivals like these._

_"Er..."_

_"Aww come on, it will be fun! We can come back later. Besides, we have the boys to help look after the stall!" Seiko put her arms around Naomi and Ayumi's arms and pulled them along. _

_Ayumi never forgot Seiko's neverending bound of energy and cute joyful personality. She was always so optimistic._

_"Besides, it will also give Suzumoto and Morishige more alone time. Heheh." Seiko grinned. She just loved playing matchmaker._

At the thought of Mayu, Ayumi's heart sank. Mayu had been one of her closest friends and she was still struggling to cope with her loss.

* * *

_Ayumi had been carrying her books and candles when another student had bumped into her and caused her to fall down and drop her things, scattering her candles on the floor. _

_"Oh, sorry occult freak." The student had laughed as she strolled off. Ayumi felt her eyes watering, embarrassed as passerbys had paused to look at her. Just then..._

_"Shinozaki-san! Are you all right?" It was Mayu. She immediately started picking up candles that had rolled on the floor away from Ayumi. She handed them back to Ayumi. _

_"Erm.. thanks Suzumoto-san." Ayumi was grateful for Mayu coming to her rescue. _

_"That girl was so mean. She was horrid to call you names like that." Mayu frowned at the student's retreating figure. "Don't worry Shinozaki. She's just jealous because you are the smartest and prettiest class rep ever! And you are nice."_

_"Really? You don't think I'm a freak?" Ayumi asked. She found it hard to believe there would be people who would not find her creepy thanks to her ghost stories and signature candles._

_"Freak? Of course not! In fact, I love your ghost stories. Our whole class does. And anyway," Mayu sneakily whispered to Ayumi "that girl's the one who is a freak." Mayu then chuckled._

_Ayumi smiled at Mayu. She was always so kind to everyone, always ready to help her friends who are in need._

_However, Ayumi realised that being too kind is not a good thing too, as her mind flashed back to the time in Heavenly Host when she and Yoshiki had found Mayu in the infirmary with the child spirits. Mayu had taken pity on the child spirits and stayed with them, but not long after, the spirits had shown their true evil sides and refused to let her leave with them. They lifted Mayu in the air, flew out of the infirmary, and then came a loud piercing scream._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"SPLAT!SQUELCH!" was the next sound they heard._

_Ayumi ran out of the infirmary with Yoshiki towards the direction where they went and-_

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ayumi screamed in utter horror. The wall at the end of the hallway was splattered with Mayu's insides and blood. The sight of it was totally nauseating. Ayumi could not stand that one of her closest friends had being murdered in such a brutal fashion._

_"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Ayumi screamed in despair and agony._

* * *

"Suzumoto... I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." Ayumi cried sorrowfully. To think that Mayu, of all people, would die. She was the kindest girl she had ever met. If anyone were to die, she would rather herself than Mayu. Furthermore, Mayu and Sakutaro had a friendship that was closer to a sibling relationship, and the thought that both of them are now dead saddened Ayumi greatly.

Ayumi's mind then flashed to their deceased homeroom teacher, Ms Yui. Ms Yui had been Ayumi's favourite teacher in Kisaragi Academy. Ayumi often went to her for advice and confided in her when she felt down. There were times when they even acted like close friends, such as the time when Ms Yui told Ayumi about her love story back in her high school days.

But each time Ayumi thought of Ms Yui, her mind would flash back to the horrific time in Heavenly Host where she had witnessed Ms Yui's death.

* * *

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayumi screamed as the floor beneath her and Ms Yui suddenly opened up like a trapdoor. In an instant, Ms Yui was hanging onto the edge of the hole while Ayumi was clinging onto Ms Yui's legs._

_"Shinozaki! Climb up my body and save yourself!" Ms Yui commanded her._

_"No! Yui-sensei! I'm not leaving you!"_

_"You have to be strong, Shinozaki! Don't let me down! You have to live!" Ms Yui shouted down to Ayumi._

_With as much strength as she could muster, Ayumi climbed up Ms Yui's body towards the edge. Just then, Yoshiki had appeared and helped pull Ayumi up to safety. The ground was still shaking violently and Ayumi knew Ms Yui would not be able to hold much longer with her wounded arm. _

_"Yui-sensei!" Ayumi cried out, trying to grab Ms Yui's hand, desperate to save her._

_"No, Shinozaki. You have to stay strong! Live bravely! Kishinuma, get Shinozaki out of here and protect her!"_

_Sobbing, Ayumi allowed Yoshiki to pull her out the door to safety as the entire floor collapsed together with Ms Yui..._

* * *

"Shinozaki, remember what Ms Yui told you. Stay strong. Don't let her sacrifice go to waste. Ms Yui would have wanted you to live!" Yoshiki had encouraged Ayumi.

Yoshiki Kishinuma. The one who had always been there for her, protected her, reassured her, kept her going while they were both trapped in Heavenly Host. Ayumi remembered how insecure she had felt when she was all alone without him, and how much she actually worried about him and depended on him. Now, Ayumi felt guilty for always being so cold to Yoshiki due to her supposed crush on Satoshi. After all, she would have been dead if not for Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma, I'm sorry I didn't like you before. I was too busy fawning over Mochida. But that's in the past now... Now Mochida has Nakashima. What about me? You've protected me and been so kind to me but I've always been so mean to you. You hate me, don't you, for not giving you a chance?" Ayumi wept bitterly.

"I... I think I like you, Kishinuma-kun. But you deserve someone better than me. I'm a murderer, a ghost freak who killed my friends. I don't deserve to live... I don't deserve you..."

With that, Ayumi looked out over the railing at the school compound directly below. "Perhaps I can finally experience what death is like. Maybe I can see my friends in the afterlife. I can't bear to imagine living knowing that I killed them." she thought bitterly.

As though she had already decided long ago, Ayumi swung her leg up onto the railing. Though she struggled due to her petite frame, she eventually succeeded in moving her body onto the railing such that she was sitting on it horseback posture. Ayumi saw the storm clouds gathering in the previously blue sky and sighed. "Totally suits my mood" she thought. Ayumi could still feel butterflies in her chest as she gazed at the surroundings, somewhat afraid of the sheer drop below. However, Ayumi knew what she had to do. She was just struggling to lift her other leg over the railing when -

"SHINOZAKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! Been busy with work and fell sick recently. Being somewhat a perfectionist, I also kept making changes here and there until I was satisfied so.. yeah it took a long time for one chapter alone. Only epilogue chapter left, won't be as long as the other chapters I think. Hope you like it!**

"Huh?" Ayumi thought and swung around in surprise. Standing at the doorway of the rooftop was the boy whom she had spent the most time with in Heavenly Host. Yoshiki Kishinuma.

Now Yoshiki was staring at Ayumi in shock. What on earth was Ayumi thinking?! "Shinozaki! Please don't do anything stupid! Get down, please?" Yoshiki pleaded, cautiously walking towards her with his arms outstretched in a way trying to tell her to stop.

"Don't try and stop me, Kishinuma-kun." Ayumi said, now sitting on the railing, both legs dangling in front of her. "I'm going to see Shinohara-san, Suzumoto-san, Morishige-kun and Yui-sensei. I can't bear living knowing that it's my fault that they are all dead!"

"Shinozaki! No! None of us blames you. It's not your fault that weird Naho girl posted up the wrong information on her blog!" Yoshiki tried to reassure her.

"I know that! No one blames me but I blame myself! I saw Nakashima just now, how guilty she felt over Shinohara-san's death. It was my fault that we ended up in that hellhole in the first place! I should never believe everything on the Internet! If only I did not introduce that stupid charm! Everyone would have been alive... and happy..." Ayumi was in tears again.

By then the first drops of rain started to fall. _Pitter patter, pitter patter_ came the rain, as Yoshiki and Ayumi kept silent.

"Shinozaki..." Yoshiki uttered out of concern for his friend. He, too, had been greatly saddened by the deaths of his friends and the teacher whom he felt cared for him the most, Ms Yui. She was probably the only teacher who accepted him for who he was and believed in him. Not like that douchebag of a teacher, Mikio Tsubota, who constantly taunted him and seemed to find joy in tormenting him. Witnessing Ms Yui and Mayu's deaths first hand had been too great and painful for both of them to deal with.

"I know how you feel. I was there with you when Suzumoto-san and Yui-sensei died. It pains my heart just like yours. I couldn't sleep last night because of them." Yoshiki said. "But that doesn't mean you have to take your own life. That's not what they would've wanted."

Ayumi sobbed. "But still... It's all my fault they are dead. I don't want anymore nightmares. I'm gonna make it stop. So please, Kishinuma-kun, thank you for your concern but leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you Shinozaki! You jump, I jump." (A/N remember that line from Titanic?) With his tall lean frame Yoshiki easily flung himself onto the railing.

"AAAAAHHHH NOOO KISHINUMA-KUN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ayumi screamed in horror. "That's not how it should be!"

"What? I'm doing exactly what you're doing. I'm going wherever you're going. You jump, I jump." Yoshiki said firmly, perched on the railing in the same position as Ayumi.

The rain continued to pour on the 2 teenagers, soaking them.

"Kishinuma-kun... you fool... Idiot..." Ayumi scolded in a bitter voice, still in tears. "Why would you behave like that? Following me around, going all out to help me, even while in that dreadful place, you were always there for me, risking your life for me. And even now you want to follow me?"

"Because (panting), because I care a lot about you! You were the first person to care about me in this school! From that time when we first met, you motivated me to continue attending school! Otherwise I would have just beaten up that darn Tsubota and got myself expelled!" Yoshiki confessed, yelling out over the rain. "Ever since we were trapped in that school, I swore to myself to protect you no matter what!"

"You... did all that... for me... for my sake...?" Ayumi stuttered in surprise.

"Yes.. I did my best to protect you all I could in that godforsaken school, I wanted to keep you safe so that you can stay the way that you are! The strong, passionate class rep we always liked! I told myself, if anything happens to Shinozaki I will never forgive myself! And now you're letting my sacrifices go to waste?"

"Why Kishinuma..." Ayumi sobbed. "Why are you so set on protecting me? Why are you so nice to me when I have been so mean to you?"

"Because..." Yoshiki was hesitant whether to express his true feelings. What if she rejects him? But she has to know or else... "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT'S KILLING ME!"

Ayumi was shocked and stunned by his sudden confession. "(gasp!) Kishinuma-kun... you... what..."

"Yes! Ever since you stood up for me against that stupid teacher, I knew I was in love in you! No one had ever cared about me! Not even my own parents! You gave me a reason to attend school. If you die I'm not going to school anymore! I'm going wherever you're going, even if it means I'll die!"

Ayumi was speechless. All this time she had been so oblivious about Yoshiki's feelings for her. "What a dummy I am" she thought. "I should have known long ago. No wonder he always seemed so protective of me."

Now that Ayumi is aware of Yoshiki's true feelings for her, she decided it was foolish of her to take her own life if it means he will die too. That's not fair for him! Sighing, Ayumi turned to Yoshiki. "Alright alright, Kishinuma-kun. I... changed my mind about the dying part. Let's, er, get down now shall we?"

Yoshiki smiled. "That's the spirit." He swung himself back onto the rooftop floor. "Come on, Shinozaki. Need my help coming down?"

"Erm... actually, yeah. It's... kinda difficult to climb down from here. It seems a bit high." Ayumi admitted shyly. She was slightly jealous of Yoshiki's long legs. Now she was having a hard time swinging her petite body back over the railing. Yoshiki supported her waist and gently hoisted her off the railing. Ayumi blushed furiously, though she hoped Yoshiki didn't notice. However, feeling both embarrassed and guilty at the same time, Ayumi punched Yoshiki in the chest, albeit not too hard.

"(sniff) You idiot, Kishinuma... you fool... (*sniff) that you will like someone like me.." She punched him again, still crying. "Why couldn't you just let me die? Why would you love an occult freak like me? Because of me Suzumoto-san, Shinohara-san, Morishige-kun and Yui-sensei are all dead... (sob)"

Yoshiki just kept silent and let Ayumi vent her emotions on him.

"Why are you still so nice to me even when I kept talking about Mochida-kun? Don't you hate me for not giving you a chance?"

Yoshiki was shocked that Ayumi would think like that. "Hate you? I would never hate you Shinozaki. Sure, it hurt that you were so obsessed with Satoshi. I knew I didn't stand a chance against him. Satoshi has always been the smart, popular guy whom girls crush on. The typical good-boy-next-door. Me? I'm just a delinquent that everyone else is afraid of. I'm not the type that class reps like-"

Ayumi suddenly threw her arms around Yoshiki's waist, startling him. She buried her face in his chest. "Kishinuma-kun, don't think so lowly of yourself. You've proven to me back in Heavenly Host that you're not a bad person. You've helped me a lot back there." Yoshiki hesitated a little, then put his arms around Ayumi, smiling. "Yeah, you helped me a lot, too."

Yoshiki and Ayumi stayed like that for a short while before flushing at the skinship. They both pulled back, embarrassed. "Sorry I did that, I couldn't help myself." Ayumi said shyly. "It's just... (sigh) I don't know. My feelings are just so messed up." Yoshiki looked at her, puzzled by what she meant. "I mean... I always thought I liked Mochida-kun. I would get so worried about how I looked in front of him. But now... even after seeing him with Nakashima-san, I don't feel anything. It's like I no longer have feelings for him."

Yoshiki's heart lifted. Ayumi no longer had a crush on Satoshi? A slight ray of hope shone in his heart.

"So... you no longer like Satoshi? Are you telling me..."

Ayumi hesitated. "Correct! After Heavenly Host, I realised.. all I thought about was you, Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi confessed. "I really like you! But I don't deserve you, do I? You're such a great guy, too good for some plain girl like me, always waiting for you to come and save me. And I kept pushing you away -"

Ayumi was cut off by Yoshiki's lips on hers, causing her eyes to widen in shock. Yoshiki let go after a few seconds and grinned. "Shinozaki, you really talk too much. And you're not just some girl, you are the most beautiful girl I ever met. "

Ayumi blushed even deeper red. "So you really meant it when you said you love me?"

Yoshiki smiled. "Yes, I mean it. With all my heart. I love you, Shinozaki and I always will." He grinned. "Aren't you going to tell me too? It'll break my heart if you don't."

Ayumi smiled with tears in her eyes. "I.. I love you too, Kishinuma-kun." She then stood on her toes and kissed Yoshiki. His lips are softer than she had thought. Yoshiki returned her kiss and they both closed their eyes as they kissed even more passionately, their arms enveloped around each other. They didn't mind the raindrops continuously pattering down on them, they were already oblivious to their surroundings, their minds focused on each other. They only paused to gasp for air before kissing again. They probably kissed for another 10 minutes before finally breaking their lips apart.

Yoshiki, his hands still clasped on Ayumi's upper arms, said "Never ever say that you like someone else, ok?" Ayumi nodded. She then shivered, finally paying attention to the drop in the surrounding temperature. "I'm cold..."

Yoshiki immediately took off his jacket and put it around Ayumi. "Yeah, it's really cold out here. We should get going. I'll walk you home."

"Thanks" Ayumi muttered. Finally the two lovebirds exited the rooftop.

**Really enjoyed writing the romantic parts myself. Now I'm already planning on what kind of story should I write next. Should I let the Corpse Party characters wake up in Mount Massive Asylum (Outlast anyone)? Should I write songfics but change part of the lyrics to make a parody? Maybe I can write it as though the characters are starring in a music video. For now my ideas are not quite there yet.**


	4. Chapter 4: After the Rain (Epilogue)

Yoshiki and Ayumi walked home silently, with Ayumi still clad in Yoshiki's jacket. Luckily, their homes are not too far away from school and in a few minutes, they reached Ayumi's house.

"Thanks for walking me home." Ayumi said gratefully.

"Heh, no problem." Yoshiki smiled.

Ayumi smiled back, before remembering that she was still wearing Yoshiki's jacket. She hastily removed the jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him. "Quick, before you catch a cold."

"Thanks." Yoshiki put on his jacket. "Well, I guess we're now a couple huh?"

"Yeah." Ayumi said. Slight awkward silence followed with the sound of rain. "Um.. I probably should be going inside."

"Yeah, it's really cold outside." Yoshiki was about to turn when Ayumi's voice called him. "Yoshiki?... I can call you Yoshiki right?"

"Since we're officially a couple, then I don't see why not, Ayumi." Yoshiki said teasingly.

Ayumi chuckled. "Yoshiki? I was just wondering... remember that karaoke bar that you mentioned before?"

"The one where you so coldly rejected me?" Yoshiki enjoyed teasing her.

"Hey, don't make me look bad." Ayumi pouted. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'll like to go to the karaoke bar with me some day. I want to see what's so good about it that you'll want to take me there."

"Alright, absolutely!" Yoshiki was delighted. Ayumi actually took the initiative instead of him. What a surprise.

"Great! See you then. And go home now before you catch a bad cold." Ayumi had just turned to open the door when Yoshiki grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her soft lips. They broke apart, both blushing again. "Alright, see you." Yoshiki waved before turning and disappearing down the street.

Ayumi woke up the next morning to a beautiful day. She stretched herself and stared out the window. The rain had stopped during the night and now the sun shone brightly, erasing any evidence that it had rained before. Ayumi smiled and breathed in the fresh morning air. She had had a good night sleep. In fact, it had been the sweetest night she ever had since Heavenly Host. No more nightmares of ghosts or bloody corpses. Instead, all she dreamt of was Yoshiki and her. Yoshiki and Ayumi. Ayumi and Yoshiki.

**The End**


End file.
